custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal See, Animal Do (Thevideotour1's version)
Animal See, Animal Do is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang home video that was released on November 9, 1988. Plot Barney teaches the Backyard Gang about animals. Later, Michael and Amy's parents had a surprise for Barney and the Backyard Gang, and the surprise was a make-believe horse! '''Educational Theme: '''Different Kinds of Animals '''The Footage Segment: '''Different Types of Animals '''Stories: '''The Lion and the Mouse Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Leif (Adrian Müller) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Jackson (Greg Dantas) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Cameron (Chris Finch) * Hank (Keisuke Yoshino) * Finn (Steve Racki) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Margaret (Samantha Kelly) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Tiger Catcher (Robert Hays) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # Animal Fair # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # BINGO # Little Bo Peep # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Little Speckled Frogs (as “Five Little Speckled Frogs”) # The Little Turtle # Little Ducks That I Once Knew (as “Six Little Ducks That I Once Knew”) # The Duckies Do # Jungle Adventure # Rock Like a Monkey # The Elephant Song # The Tiger Song # The Lion Song # Three Blind Mice # The Other Day I Met a Bear # The Old Gray Mare # Clip, Clop! Riding on a Pony # Our Animal Friends Trivia * This version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements and vocals from "Three Wishes". * The version of "Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Animal Fair" has the same arrangements from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 1" (but with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney & the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" has the same arrangements from "Three Wishes" and new vocals sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang. * The version of "BINGO" has the same arrangements from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 2" (but with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney & the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Little Bo Peep" has the same arrangements from * The version of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" has the same arrangements from the Kidsongs album, "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm" (but with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney & the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Little Speckled Frogs" has the same arrangements from "A Day at the Beach" and new vocals sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang. * The version of "The Little Turtle" uses the same musical arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along" * The version of "Little Ducks" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * The version of "The Duckies Do" uses the same musical arrangements from "Movin' Along" * The version of "Jungle Adventure" uses the same musical arrangements from "An Adventure In Make-Believe" * The version of "Rock Like a Monkey" uses the same musical arrangements from "Let's Go to the Zoo" * The version of "The Elephant Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "Let's Go to the Zoo" * The version of "The Tiger Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Alphabet Zoo" * The version of "The Lion Song" uses the same musical arrangements from the song, "The Tiger Song" from "The Alphabet Zoo" * The version of "Three Blind Mice" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Other Day I Met a Bear" uses the same musical arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along" * The version of "The Old Gray Mare" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Clip, Clop! Riding on a Pony" uses the same musical arrangements from "Let's Go to the Farm" * The version of "Our Animal Friends" uses the same musical arrangements from the album, "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" * When Barney and the Backyard Gang scream as they get caught in the net, Barney's scream is the same as * This video will be later adapted to the "Gullah Gullah Island" episode, "Animal See, Animal Do". * Production for this video took place in May 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) *